Dragons Keep
by MelStitch
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped by a pervert. Can Natsu save her before it's too late?
1. Memory

Lucy: 1

I opened my eyes and remembered I was back in my dark room not penetrated anywhere by light. I tugged uselessly on the chains around my wrists tethering me to the stone wall. The metal bit into my skin even deeper, releasing fresh blood from my veins. I couldn't remember how it happened. Just remembered walking home at night and suddenly not being able to breathe right with something smothering me. Waking up here. The first thing I saw were eyes filled with powerful lust, completely lost to madness.

This man stood before me who I had never seen before. He had said no harm would come to me, only pleasurable things. He was a liar. In his mind it would all be well, I would be ok. But that was before. He began to start to do what strangers do best. Destroy. In the end I was hurting and bruised, and left like a piece of garbage on the side of the road, feeling vulnerable, and disgusting, and used.

He came back the next day three times. Each time was worse than the last. I had begun to hope it would hurt so much that I would pass out, that my body wouldn't let me feel such agony, that I wouldn't be awake to remember. He has been gone for over 3 hours. I had been so tired and my mind was on fire. I had fallen asleep and had woken again. I struggled to recall my dream, then realized it wasn't a dream but a memory. I had been thinking about him while the man was here, straining for something to keep my mind from the present. I thought about Natsu. I supposed I fell asleep, with him as my last thought. I remembered my dream was the first time that Natsu had held me.

It was an accident. It wasn't planned. But it happened. I had been nervous and a little embarrassed over who might've seen. I closed my eyes and sought out the memory again. The guild had been fighting against a dark guild. They're easily angered creatures. After a particularly harsh incident, the dark guild retaliated by demolishing a portion of Fairy Tale. This included the living and sleeping areas. I didn't feel right sleeping in my apartment while my fellow Fairy Tale members were all slumming it on blankets on the floor in one cramped room. I promised to sleep here as long as everyone else did.

On the second night, Natsu rolled out his spot next to me beside Erza. I thought nothing of it. He explained that he couldn't handle his spot between Grey and Juvia. I laughed and lay down. The next night I was saying goodnight to Levy who had lookout duty that night when I noticed Happy watching Natsu excitedly from up on the rafters. He noticed me watching and simply smiled and waved a paw in my direction. My thoughts moved elsewhere.

On the third night I woke up. I wasn't sure why. I felt warm, all over. I didn't understand. The guild had become increasingly cold at night due to half of our roof missing. However, the heat was pleasant. I rose a little more out of my sleepiness and saw what had been heating me. Natsu had somehow gotten his arm draped over my waist and I was nestled close to him. I checked my position and saw that not only was he halfway off his spot on the floor, but I too was partly off mine. I reasoned I had done it subconsciously and that I would naturally gravitate toward warmth. I had not done this purposely. I refused to see that.

I lifted his arm off of me and rolled back to my space on the floor. As if sensing the loss, natsu rolled to his opposite side as well. I looked away from him. What if I had not woken? Then the whole guild would most likely have witnessed it come morning and that would have been embarrassing and difficult to explain. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep, already missing his intense fire.

The next night I volunteered as lookout, scared that there would be a remake of the previous night. I was outside the guild, buffeted by the wind. I looked inside, noticed Gajeel watching over Levy. It was an obvious thing between them, but at the same time it was so simple and natural it seemed like it had been that way forever.

I stole a glance at a sleeping Natsu. He turned a couple times. Uneasy. Maybe having a sort of dream. I briefly wished to be with him back inside, but immediately crushed the thought. Nothing good could come out of that I told myself. I forced myself to believe it.


	2. Racing

Natsu: 2

I run. I run faster. I run even faster. Happy can hardly keep up. I can hear him fighting for breath behind me. But I can't afford to slow down. Lucy could be anywhere. The only way to find her is to look everywhere.

"Natsu, slow down. Wait. We don't even know where we're going?"

Happy is right. I know he's right. He knows I know he's right. He also knows I won't listen. Yesterday, I came home to the guild and at first everything seemed ok. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing weird. Then hours passed by and I hadn't seen a glimpse of Lucy. I thought she might have been out on a job. I asked around. No one had seen her all day either.I assumed she had stayed home today. I rounded up Grey and Happy and together we made our way to her apartment.

"Really Natsu, I think you have a crush on Lucy," Grey noted.

I shot him a look over my shoulder.

"Do not."

Happy floated in front of me.

"Yes, you do Natsu. I know. And I think she likes you too."

I felt my face warm a little, and more than usual. Grey noticed my shade change.

"Ahh, ha ha ha. He's blushing. I knew he liked her."

I turned to him and glared.

"I do NOT!"

I looked back to happy, then looked at the floor. I mumbled,

"But why do you think she likes me?"

Happy chuckled.

"Well, you had to have been there? But, I guess in a way you were."

I shook my head. Happy didn't make a lick of sense. We made it to her door and knocked. No answer. Knocked again.

"Where is she?" Grey wondered.

I was about to knock again when I looked down and noticed gold. I reached down and picked up Lucy's key ring with her celestial keys all still intact. Grey and Happy saw what I was holding. They knew the same thing I knew. Lucy would never go anywhere without her keys.

We all turned and ran back to the guild, not pausing once. We arrived soon, however Master Makarov didn't know what could have become of her. He suggested we wait another day or two in case she really had just left on purpose and had lost her keys herself. I didn't want to wait.

"We can't just leave her out there. What if she's in trouble?"

Gramps held his hand out.

"We still need to gather evidence. We don't know if she left purposely, if this is another guilds work or if there's another cause altogether."

"Exactly. Let me go look for her. We can't make her wait for us forever."

"You're not taking Grey and Erza away from Fairy Tale."

"I don't need them I'll go alone."

"It's madness Natsu. We don't even know where to begin to search."

"I don't need a starting place. I just need to start."

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the guild. Happy fluttered beside me, not needing to explain that he would stay with me always. Gramps called out to me,

"Natsu, you can't always save her."

I turned around fire already weaving its way down my arms and circling my wrists.

"Master, I'll always want to save her."

Which is why I'm here now, running. In one solid direction. I don't know why I chose this path. It just feels like the right one, and I refuse to stray off of it.

"Happy, I don't expect you to understand but I feel Lucy this way."

I turn only slightly to gauge his reaction to my possible insanity. His face remained calm as he said,

"I believe you Natsu. You two have this chemistry. This connection, that draws you to each other naturally."

I huffed out a laugh.

"Is that what you meant this morning? You just 'know' we like each other."

Happy flapped his wings a little harder to be in front of me.

"I guess I should just tell you a story."

"About me and Lucy?"

Happy nodded.

"About you and Lucy".


	3. Top-side

Happy: 3

"It was when the roof to the guild had been blown off by that dark guild."

"Oh yah, when we all had to sleep on the mess hall floor for like 4 days."

"Yes."

My mind wandered back to that week while I told the story. On the first night, Natsu had slept by Grey between him and Juvia. A buffer if you will. On Grey's opposite side lay Erza and beside her Lucy. I had slept on a rafter overlooking them all. Everyone slept at the same time. I, however, woke up at some time in the night. I had a need for a midnight fish.

On my way back from my stash I noticed Lucy still sleeping soundly facing Erza, right arm stretched out. I thought it showed real character to stay in the guild with the rest of us even though she had somewhere nicer to be. I looked to Natsu and wondered if he would do the same. It was then I noticed Natsu was in the exact same position that Lucy was. He was facing Grey with his left arm stretched out. I thought it was a cute thing. Nothing more.

I fantasized with the thought that it was almost as if they were reaching for each other. I fell back asleep and said nothing about it the next morning. The next night, he lay next to Lucy instead, scooting Erza over some. I was brought back to the present when Natsu said,

"Yah, spending the night between water and ice. Not such a good thing for me."

"I know," I said. "That's why you chose to be next to someone like you. Someone who gave off light."

I let Natsu remember Lucy's celestial wizardry, while I sank back into my tale. That night I had purposely stayed awake to see if Natsu and Lucy would match positions again. I almost gave up on the chance, but I was not let down. Lucy had turned to her left side again, facing Natsu. Natsu turned to face her a few minutes later. After another few moments of waiting, Natsu reached his hand out and placed it on top of Lucy's. I almost squealed. I was sure this time he must have been awake, that he was doing this on purpose.

I flew down to him and tried to get a closer look. He was smiling. A calm and at peace smile, as if he was finally where he wanted to be. But I swished my tail too close to Natsu and he sneezed, then turned around away from Lucy. Then Lucy grunted a little and turned away. I was amazed as I made my way back to the rafters. Even their rejection was connected.

I knew I had to wait for the next night to see what might happen if I hadn't interfered. If there would be more. So, I did. I exited my story and noticed

Natsu look at me with hesitant eyes. Though we'd been traveling at top speed for quite a while he didn't look tired. If anything, my story was firing him up.

"So, did anything happen?"

I smiled and continued. I was excited. I knew something would happen, I was just impatient as to when it would start. Luckily, I didn't wait long. At first they faced each other again. I was ready. But I wasn't ready for them to move more than their extremities. When Natsus' body actually scooted over closer to Lucy and she reciprocated I almost fell out of the rafters. I thought it couldn't get any more exciting until Natsu draped his arm over Lucy's waist and she leaned her head against his chest.

This time I really did fall out of the rafters and landed with a thud behind a pile of wood planks. I heard Lucy start. I peeked out from the planks and watched her first slowly wake up and then be startled by Natsu.

I saw something in her eyes struggle to choose between cuddling up to him more and pushing him away. She chose the latter. I did however see her look back over her shoulder once more, watching him turn away. I sighed ending the story. I looked to Natsu as he took in the end of my tale. He knew the rest. He knew she left to keep watch the next night.

"Why didn't she say anything about it?"

I looked to him with a small smile.

"Why haven't you said anything about how you feel about her?"


	4. Monster

Lucy: 4

I smiled at the memory. A creak brought me back to the present. A dark figure stood in the doorway, a cold wind flowing around him, skimming over all my exposed skin. Instinctively, I curled into a tighter ball and closed my eyes. I heard a couple steps resounding on the stone and then felt his presence over me.

He started stroking my hair, which was a little painful since his fingers kept catching in knots I wish I could brush out. He trailed his fingers down my arm starting at my shoulder and ending at my elbow. I could hear him breathing through his mouth, the air hot and heavy wrapping around me like a suffocating cloak. I struggled not to breathe too deeply. Enough of him had been inside me lately.

He ran his hand down my back and I leaned away. He chuckled. He was probably amused that I would even bother. He knew I would fight. I always did. Instead of being discouraged however, it seemed to egg him on. But it was getting harder and harder to fight him with any effectiveness. It's been 3 days and each time he came in I was weaker than the last time.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face in his direction. I averted my eyes immediately. I avoided looking at him as much as possible. I already knew what he looked like. He would have been a blonde based on his facial hair if he hadn't had a tacky dye job. The resulting color closely resembled the contents of a full diaper. His eyes were a dark brown color, usually encompassed in red, which turned to black whenever he was completely possessed. I had accidentally made contact with those eyes on only one occasion but it was enough to warn me against future encounters.

He wasn't that big a guy, but he had enough strength to keep me subdued. When he smiled I could see that he was missing two teeth. One on the top row, the other on the bottom, and each on opposing sides. I had refused to learn more about his appearance because his presence was never going to be welcome in my dreams.

While I studied the cracks of the far wall he did something he had never done before. He spoke to me. His voice was as smooth as ice and just as cold.

"I think we're at a point where we can spice things up," He said taking my wrist in his other hand.

I responded by showing him my favorite finger. Instead of being offended by it, he stuck it in his mouth and started sucking on it. I felt waves of disgust and repulsion roll over me. I tugged my hand away as hard as I could as I could and he released his grip on my wrist. I thrust my hand towards the wall and attempted to wipe away his DNA along the cobblestones. He chuckled.

"As, I was saying, I think it's time to try something new. You like magic right?"

I grimaced still not meeting his gaze. He continued, "It's a heating magic. It's very pleasurable." His hand moved in front of my face and I saw he now wore a ring in the shape of a triangle within a square. So, he had ring magic like Loke had once used. He released my face, no doubt to begin undressing himself.

I closed my eyes ready to resist as long as possible. I couldn't risk giving up, not when there was still a chance I could be saved. I was mentally prepared when my captor spoke again.

"Don't worry. It won't burn you. Even though you should be used to fire."

My heart paused, my breathing ceased. He took notice of my sudden stillness.

"Oh, you didn't know that I knew about your little boyfriend, Natsu? Such a waste to have such a gorgeous girl like you and not make a move. That's why I was so surprised that you were virgin."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter blocking out the first encounter memories his words had brought back. Instead, I grasped onto the name he spoke. Natsu. My heart started beating again, set ablaze by the reminder of why I still fought this guy. For who I still tried to press on. I had shoved his first two grab attempts away when there was an explosion outside. I was sure that the room would begin to crumble but, after risking a glance at my kidnapper, I knew he had done something to the building.

"Don't be frightened," he purred as I struggled against the small allowance my chains gave me,

"No one is coming to get you."


	5. Encounter

Natsu: 5

I kept running, Happy flying along not a foot behind me. My mind was running two races. One following the direction it just knew Lucy would be. The other following a complicated series of twists and turns following the wake of Happy's story. Had I really been that close? Had I really done it twice? How unfair was it that I had been knocked out for the entire duration of the miracle? I drew back a little.

I couldn't ignore the fact that Lucy had pulled away from me when she was given the chance. If that didn't prove that my feelings weren't reciprocated then I don't know what is. I shook my head. It didn't matter if she didn't love me back. I loved her, so I would still search for her until my heart gave out.

I looked at my surroundings finding that I had run into the heart of a forest without even realizing it. Happy caught up to me, panting in my ear for a few breaths before saying,

"Natsu, I know we're in a hurry, but I need to take a break. I can't keep this up for much longer without passing out."

I grimaced. I knew that we'd need to take five no matter how invincible I felt. I slowed down to a walk. Happy spiraled out of the air, landing in a heap on the dirt. I was by his side in an instant poking him in the side.

"Happy? You okay?"

He lifted a blue paw in response. I smiled. I really had pushed him far and I was grateful that he had lasted this long without complaint. I made a mental note to give him a lot of fish when we returned to the guild with Lucy. Lucy's name brought me back to my mission. I closed my eyes and focused on the pull I had been feeling. It was stronger now. So strong it felt like there was a tangible rope extending from my chest connected to her nearby.

I took a step forward, felt the band tighten. So, this was the way to go. I turned in Happy's direction.

"Happy?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled in response.

"I'm gonna go off for a bit."

"Mmkay", he said, still too winded to make a coherent word.

I turned back and started onward again. The rope was tightening around me the farther I went in. It made no sense to me, as I pushed my way past all the brush and branches throughout the forest. How could Lucy be all the way out here? There was nothing around as far as I could see. Only trees, and trees, and more trees.

I walked on for another minute or two until I came to a giant clearing. It should have been a spacious field with flowing grass or something. Instead, it was just a giant dirt plain. The only thing stranger than the dirt plain was the pull I felt toward it. I didn't understand why I would be drawn underground. What if Lucy was beneath the earth? But, the only way Lucy would be down there would be if she was buried. I began to hyperventilate. I fell to my knees, the connection growing stronger the closer I got to the floor.

The only way Lucy would be buried, would be if she was dead and someone had tried to hide her body. I panicked. I began to dig into the dirt, clawing my way through the soil. There was no way I would believe that Lucy was gone. There was no way that I could accept she was dead when the sensation inside me was so on fire with life. I would make no progress going by the handfuls. I set myself on fire and shot our flames against the floor, trying to displace all the dirt. I kept it up for a couple moments then paused to check on my progress.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

I had done nothing. The field remained at the same level it had been when I had first arrived.

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything."

I recognized the voice and looked around for it.

"Loke?"

Loke stood behind me polishing his glasses on his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Loke met my gaze.

"Same reason, you are. For Lucy."

I understood that Lucy saw Loke as a celestial friend and nothing more. However, I was also aware that Loke had feelings for Lucy. How deep those feelings ran, I had yet to find out.


	6. Welding

Happy: 6

Natsu had been gone a while now. He had left me somewhere in a forest while I took a break. Even now I couldn't understand how Natsu had endured running as long as he had. The only explanation that I could think of was his absolute need to see Lucy again. I smiled to myself, knowing that someday in the future, if not soon, they would both have to express how they felt to each other.

I had been lying on the ground for a few minutes when I heard a loud boom from within the trees. I didn't need to check to know it would be Natsu, not taking long at all to start causing some form of minor destruction. I sat up. He would need someone to curb his appetite for disaster. My wings no longer felt sore so I took flight. I went in the direction of Natsus' voice when I heard him yell something quite angrily. I made it to a large patch of dirt and was surprised to find Natsu was not alone. Loke stood across from him, hair just as splayed as Natsus' was and hands relaxed in his pockets.

"You're not going to get in there without my help."

I flew into view.

"What's going on Natsu?" I asked.

Natsu jerked his thumb towards the lion spirit.

"He thinks that I need his help to dig a damn hole."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to dig a hole?"

Loke took a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair as he said,

"Lucy is underground but the entrance is guarded against any form of fire magic by a form of ring magic."

"Well, you use ring magic right Loke? Can't you do something about the seal?" I questioned.

Loke looked over his glasses at Natsu.

"Yes, but it also needs fire magic. It's a tricky sort of spell that uses the very magic it's sealed away from to open it. However, Natsu doesn't see the important combination we make."

I glanced at Natsu who promptly began blowing fire onto the dirt. I flew to him and sat on his shoulder.

"Natsu, we need his help. We can't reach Lucy if we don't work together."

My plea fell on stubborn ears. Natsu kept his gaze ahead as he said,

"We don't even know if Lucy is here. And if she is, how do we know we can trust Loke about it? I mean how in the hell did he even get here?"

"Natsu!"

I was shocked that Lokes' allegiance was being questioned by Natsu, considering his long time history with the guild and now connection to Lucy.

"Ahem."

We both turned to face Loke, one hand still in his pocket.

"I sensed Lucy in danger. I've been here for 30 minutes."

"So what? You just poofed here or something?" Natsu asked still unbelieving.

"Yes. I go wherever my key holder goes. I opened my own gate and was blocked from her by the spell. That's how I'm sure Lucy is down there."

He took his hand out of his pocket, his fingers sporting a variety of rings, and hooked it with the other behind his head. He grinned slightly and said on a lower level,

"Not like you didn't know she was here. Like, how did you come to be here Natsu?"

I glanced at Natsu who was glaring at the floor a crimson shade blossoming across his cheeks.

"I-I-I just know," he stuttered.

Loke chuckled.

"No worries Natsu. I know you have that certain tracking device right here," Loke said tapping his chest over his heart.

"It's no surprise really. You two just have this connection."

Natsu looked back to him no doubt remembering me say those exact words not too long ago. Loke took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of Natsu and me.

"It's something I've tried to break."

I felt Natsu tense beneath me, but ease up again as Loke continued.

"But it's something that can never be shattered."

Loke placed a hand on Natsus' other shoulder.

"Now can you put your pride to the side and focus on saving Lucy now?"

Natsu was silent for a few moments. At first I thought he wasn't going to respond, but then his temperature rose and he lifted a hand engulfed in flames. His voice was low and unwavering as he said,

"I'm fired up."

Loke smiled, almost smugly, and held out his hand pointing out his index finger. The ring that sat there took the shape of a hexagon.

"This cancels magic, but it needs your fire so it knows to cancel fire-related ring magic. But, since the ring is magic itself it'll have self-cancellation after 10 minutes so we only have a limited time frame. This will only work once so we have to make every second count."

I hopped off of Natsus' shoulder and watched as light from Lokes' ring and his fire made an enormous impact on the solid dirt floor.


	7. Wavering

Lucy: 7

He crept closer unshaken by the noise outside. He reached for me and grabbed my right ankle. I tried kicking him away but to no avail, his grip was vise-like. He pulled me forward making me lose my balance and have my back scrape against the cement floor. While he had one leg, he didn't have a hold on my other so I proceeded to kick against him. But, I only got two attempts in when he grabbed my other ankle too. A wave of frustration rolled over me.

I used to be able to fight for at least a couple minutes, now he had unbridled access to me in a mere matter of seconds. A second explosion sounded from somewhere above me. I reached to cover my ears instinctively but was held back by reaching the limits of my restraints, my arms kept strictly above my head. I looked to him to see if maybe this noise had alarmed him. He was busy adjusting himself between my legs as I squirmed, completely confident that whatever was going on outside would not interrupt the activities going on inside.

He looked up at me and his eyes met mine, his gaze colorless. I made the mistake of seeing him before it began. It was back to the first night I had been taken here. The fear was beginning to branch out, to take hold of me the same way it had before. My mind lost its ability to process, lost the goal of continual fighting, lost every sensation but fear. He grinned, venom dripping throughout the expression, and then he thrust forward. The blackness of fear was suddenly shot through by veins of red pain.

It was as if a healing wound was viciously ripped open again, much worse than originally. The blind pain and the crippling fear bubbled from within me until it overflowed from my throat and I began to scream. I heard him laugh from somewhere within the darkness. The fear curled and twisted mangling my heart till you couldn't recognize it. The pain, dull at the center, then sharpening to razor-like points.

I tried to claw my way out of the hole I had fallen in. I forgot how I had done it the first time. I felt the rocking as though it were ripples of a violent seizure tearing through me. As I felt my mind turning off, backing away into a dark corner to silently go numb, I heard him though the murky darkness.

"I bet Natsus' never made you scream like this, huh darling?"

My blood froze in my veins as his laugh echoed around me. The numbing ring snapped around me forcing me back to the present. My eyes shot open and I felt everything come into intense focus. I controlled nothing as I sat up suddenly, surprising him, and kicked him square in the face. He fell back, landing roughly on his elbows. Every inch of me shook, shocked at what I had unconsciously done. He came back up, eyes no longer solitarily black, now completely inhuman. He jumped at me, shoving me against the wall.

"Oh is that all it takes to get you riled up?" he said squeezing my face in one hand.

"You don't want me to say your boyfriends' name? Is that it?"

I tried turning my head to get out of his grip. With his face so close. I could only think of one thing to do. My head shot forward, connecting with his left eye. He released my face only to punch it with a ton of force. I fell to the side holding my throbbing cheek, a few betraying tears leaking from my eyes.

"Little bitch." He muttered.

He stood over me one leg on each side of my waist.

"Get it through your head!" he said punctuating his sentence with a kick to my stomach.

The wind was knocked out of me. I struggled to breathe but it was as if I had forgotten how.

"You feeling it now, huh?"

He reared again. This time he aimed for my back, and it connected with a blunt form of agony. His heavy boots beat my back raw, I could feel the skin breaking and turning into something unrecognizable. Soon, the pain was so great I felt my vision start to cloud and I was grateful to meet the end of feeling. But just as I was about to greet darkness, he pulled back and leaned by my ear and whispered,

"Natsu, is never coming to save you."

I felt it, the actual splintering of my heart as it crumbled to pieces, the shards piercing my lungs, rendering any breathing I could impossible. I hadn't wanted to think it, hadn't wanted to entertain the possibility. Now the fear was back, stronger than before, paralyzing. Then there was a third explosion. But this one had a different feeling, it was almost warm. The warmth reminded me of my night with Natsu. It sent a small ray of calm my way. I heard the man say,

"Well, well."

The room's ceiling began to cave in, a chunk landing only inches from my face. I took what strength I had left, taken from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair. I gathered it into a ball in my chest, then released it in one final scream, the only one that mattered because I knew I was about to die. I screamed out as the ceiling kept falling around me,

"NATSU!"


	8. Underground

Natsu: 8

I looked up at Happy in shock.

"Did you hear that?"

He look back at me confused.

"Hear what?"

I understood why he was confused. Thanks to Loke's ring magic and my fire magic, the dirt façade had been shed and before us lay the top of an underground bunker. The resulting noise had been deafening, so how I had heard anything else was a mystery. But heard something I did.

"It sounded like my name."

"Your name?" Happy questioned.

"Lucy," I breathed.

I dashed towards the door lying flat on the surface of the bunker.

"Hey Natsu, wait. We don't know what's down there," Loke called behind me.

I tugged on the door's handles. They wouldn't budge.

"I've waited long enough. I don't care what's down there as long as Lucy is safe in the end."

I tugged harder, heat from my hands beginning to turn the handles a bright orange. A moment later they snapped off in my hands and I kicked the door open. A staircase descended down into the dark earth. I ran down the steps without waiting for Loke or Happy. The rope around me was on fire and for once I was getting burned.

The staircase ended and left me alone at the end of a long hallway lit only by a few bare light bulbs every couple of feet. Doors aligned the walls, all closed. Through some doors I heard screaming, others whimpering, some rooms emitted no sound at all. All the while there was always the sound of quiet laughter vibrating through the air. It gave me shivers. Soft taps alerted me to Loke walking up behind me.

"So, it looks like Lucy isn't the only one trapped down here."

"Natsu, do you feel her?" Happy asked hovering above my right shoulder.

I closed my eyes. It was harder to focus on her here with so many other distractions, but the singeing I felt around my heart left no room for doubt that I had to keep going on.

"Yes, she's somewhere further up."

Just as I was about to move forward, a room opened three doors down and a bald shirtless man exited. He looked up at us a second before I was on him and shoved him into the wall.

"Where the hell is Lucy?!"

"What? Who the hell are you?!" he asked instead shocked.

"Where is she!?" I screamed flames springing off my skin and beginning to lick at his face.

"Ahhh! Hot! Hot!" he cried trying to get away from my burning rage.

"Natsu."

Loke's calm voice snaked its way into my mind.

"Killing him won't do us any good."

Reluctantly, I willed my flames to retreat.

"I'll tell you what you want to know! I only work for him, honest! Just no more of that fire stuff!"

Work? So, there's a boss huh?

"What's his name? The guy you work for?"

"We call him Raitei."

"Does he use magic?"

"Well, yah. Didn't you have to pass the barrier?"

My hands started warming, sending smoke spirals up from the man's collar.

"Ok, ok, sorry! Yes, he uses ring magic."

"So, it was him who put up that barrier then," Loke noted.

I faced him again and said,

"He brought in a girl. A stellar mage named Lucy. Do you know where she is?"

"Umm…" he stalled eyes rolling towards the ceiling.

I didn't have time for his games.

"Yes or no! It's a simple question!"

Orange flicks of fire weaved between my teeth and flowed on my breath.

"No, I don't!"

I looked to Loke and Happy wondering what we were supposed to do now. The guy decided to get a little funny.

"But, it doesn't matter. No one can beat Raetei-sama. Not even you little inferno."

I raised an eyebrow at this idiot's stupidity, then proceeded to set myself on fire. He screamed and this time Loke didn't try to stop me. I released him, a charred and smoking mess. Happy and Loke looked at me with question.

"He's alive. Just a little barbequed," I assured.

"A little?" Happy asked looking at the charcoaled figure.

Loke pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Well, we better get a move on, someone else might've heard…"

"Hello?" a voice from the open room called out.


	9. Komiya

Happy: 9

I hovered into the room first, seeing nothing but darkness. The voice came again.

"Is someone there?"

It sounded like it was coming from the far right corner. I flew in a little more, Natsu and Loke peeking into the room behind me. I tried speaking to it.

"Hello? We're not here to hurt you. We can help."

The voice responded tiredly,

"We? More than one? Guys, I just got done. I'm tired. I don't have the energy."

I was confused by the statements and looked to Natsu and Loke for help.

"It thinks we're one of them." Loke says pointing to Natsu's mess.

I faced the room.

"No, no, no, we're here to help. We mean you know harm."

I turn to Natsu.

"Shed some light?"

"Yah, no prob."

He conjures a fireball in his hand, illuminating the space. As predicted the noise had come from the corner. A girl was there, around 16 years old, curled in a semi-ball in what appeared to be the tattered remains of a skimpy schoolgirl uniform.

"Ahem."

I twirled my finger at Natsu and Loke. They promptly averted their gaze while I tried to make her as decent as possible. She lifted her head at my touch. She had short spiky red hair and had a solid ring of steel wrapped around her head covering her eyes.

"Hmm, interesting," she said. "If you really mean me no harm, and you're not scared of me, please let me see again."

I gave Natsu a confused look. Scared of her? While she was like this? Nonetheless, Loke went forward and using another of his rings unlocked the metal band. The girl's eyes squeezed shut tighter then opened slowly, unused to the light. I flew closer to her then landed in front of her.

"Are you...," I started.

Her eyes, striking violet irises, took hold of me and I felt paralyzed. After a couple seconds like this, her eyes dimmed, I was let go, and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm ok Happy."

After taking a few deep breaths I asked,

"How do you know my name?"

"I read you?"

"Read me?"

Loke spoke again.

"It seems she can read souls."

"Read souls? What the hell does that mean?" Natsu asked.

Loke scratched his head then said,

"When she looks into your eyes she can vividly see your entire life in a matter of seconds through your perspective. Every good thing you've done, every bad thing you've done. Every emotion, thought, desire, you've ever felt. It's quite incredible. But she's also to be feared. She can learn your strength and weaknesses. If she learns your fear she can make you see that fear. If you're afraid of snakes, she'll make you think you're suddenly in a snake pit."

The girl turned to me again.

"So, let's keep our wings on our backs, yes?"

I gulped. I was deathly afraid that I would be flying high one day and my wings would fall off, and I'd fall to my doom.

"What's your name?" Natsu inquired.

"I am Komiya. You are Natsu yes?"

"Yah, how'd you…"

"She probably saw you in Happy's memories," Loke filled in.

Natsu looked annoyed with Loke. Komiya's eyes flicked upward at Loke, and he made the mistake of meeting them. He froze, so I assumed Komiya was reading him.

"Well, well, well," Komiya said after a moment. "Aren't you an interesting character Loke. Or should I call you Leo?"

Loke looked away.

"Loke's fine."

She looked at Natsu.

"If you don't mind dragon slayer, could you get me out of these chains. I need to see a 'keeper' if I'm going to help you find your precious Lucy."

Natsu was stunned for a moment.

"Natsu move, we don't have much time!" I cried jolting him back into action.

He grabbed her wrists and turned the chain links into a deep orange before they broke like the door handles.

"Sorry, if that burned a little,"Natsu apologized.

"Not a problem. A little help?"

Natsu and Loke were instantly at her sides helping her stand. She looked down at her feet,

"Sorry guys, time to get back to work."

I chuckled.

"I need a 'keeper'," she said.

We shared a questioning glance all around.

"One of those sick peverts who keep us imprisoned," she looked to Natsu. "You fried one earlier."

Just outside the door the bald guy was twitching, coming back out from his crispy dream world.

"He'll do," Komiya said, "Just set me down next to him."

At her presence the guy stirred more and cracked open an eye.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

His eyes opened all the way, fear pooling in them.

"Komiya!"

"Aww, how sweet he remembered my name," she purred.

He slammed his cracked and bleeding knuckles over his eyes.

"No, you're not using your magic on me!"

"Come on, I just want to know where Lucy is."

"I'm not telling!"

"So, you did know where she was lying bastard!" Natsu shouted advancing on him, his anger already turning him into a blowtorch.

"Nooo! Not the fire again!" the guy yelled trying to crawl backwards on all fours.

Komiya used Natsu's distraction and held the guy by the chin forcing him to face her. It was too fast for him to close his eyes and he fell under her spell. As she searched I asked Natsu,

"Why does she need to see their eyes to see their souls?"

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'the eyes are the windows to the soul,'? Loke interrupted.

Natsu grimaced at him again for interrupting.

Komiya called out, "Ok, I know where she is!"

Loke clapped his hands together.

"Great, let's go."

He went to help her up, but Komiya, who still hadn't broken eye contact with the keeper, held up her hand.

"Hey Loke, did you know that he visited me the most? Isn't that right Sebian? I was your favorite wasn't I?"

Her words were low, almost scary.

"Allow me to return the favor."

As soon as she said it, he began to scream,

"Oh God, no No! Help me please! Somebody!"

It was a horrid mixture of wailing and crying and screaming.

"What'd you do to the guy?" Natsu asked slowly backing away. Loke lifted Komiya onto his shoulders and said,

"She did that fear thing. All he sees right now is whatever he's scared of."

"Oh, what was his fear Komiya?"

"He has a horrible fear of fire," she turned and winked at Natsu. "I hope you don't mind that I used you a little. You were practically his worst nightmare," she laughed.

"Wow, she really is something to be feared huh Natsu?"

Natsu only nodded in dumbfounded response. Komiya snuggled a little into Loke's hair and I watched him turn a light red shade.

"Come on, let's go get your girlfriend Natsu," she smiled.

We followed Komiya's directions away from the shrieking keeper, Sebian, behind.


	10. Reunion

Lucy: 10

"Guess I was wrong. Your boyfriend did come after you after all," the man said cupping my chin.

The rocks had stopped falling, the noise had stopped thundering. His eyes bore into mine again,

"But he will never save you."

He pulled his pants on and turned towards the door.

"Natsu will totally…and completely…kick your ass," I said out of breath.

Suddenly, he turned and shot a hand in my direction. Long, dark, purple tendrils snaked out of one of his rings and shot at me. One wrapped around my waist, another across my chest, and two more holding my hands and feet together. The chains that had been bonding me were ripped out of the wall, the useless shackles hung from my wrist and intertwined with the tendrils.

"We'll see about that,"

And he pulled me along behind him. We went through the door and I was met with a speck of light. For a moment I thought we were outside and I could scream for help. When my eyes adjusted I saw that we were in a dark hallway, with only a few light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. I didn't want to know but I had to know.

"Where are we going?"

"Ahh, that my dear Lucy, we are going to another room that's bigger and more spacious."

I didn't understand why he needed a bigger room in which to hide us. But if larger spaces attracted Natsu then I'd be first to find the biggest. We rounded a few more corners and kept going down so many other halls. I didn't see another soul, although I knew me and the man weren't alone in the building.

I heard screams, cries of anguish behind almost every door we passed. My heart was breaking, I understood the pain they were going through. I was hurting for them. Under one door a pool of blood was forming. I began to cry for her, silent tears of mourning for a girl I never knew, yet was so much like.

The man seemed to notice my quiet whimpering. He stopped and pulled the smoky tendrils closer so I was face to face with him. He slapped my cheeks a little,

"Hey, Hey. None of that. We're already here. We don't have to go through that wretched hall again ok?"

He turned one more corner and we came to a large door. It was made out of dark wood, with black swirled patterns on it. He raised his hand and waved it in front of the door. At first nothing happened, but then I heard a click. He pushed the door and it opened inward. He pulled me inside. I turned my head trying to get the last glimpse of light I could before it shut and I was plunged into darkness again.

"We'll wait here for a while ok darling?" his voice echoed around me.

I felt him pull me lower to the earth. I ended up sitting on what I assumed was a chair. A small flame was lit somewhere above me casting me in a small yellow glow. I was sitting on more than a chair, it was a throne.

The man appeared in front of me, coming out of the darkness to hand me a blanket.

"What?" I questioned.

He grinned.

"It's a robe darling, all princesses have one."

He threw the cloth around my neck and shoulders and fastened it. It was red and surprisingly soft. I didn't hesitate to wrap it around myself. I hadn't been decently covered in so long. I ignored the pain I received as the material rubbed against my open wounds, it just felt so good to be hidden from him again.

He simply smiled and backed away, melting into the shadows. I tugged a little at the black tentacles but they were as strong as ever. Instead of following him, they now wrapped around the chair keeping me in place.

The fire above me was snuffed out. I looked around trying to see anything in the darkness. A low rumbling came from above and I looked up to see a skylight opening. A square of about 10 feet wide opened in the ceiling, letting in the first natural light I had seen in a long time.

The light spread across the room. He was right, it was a very large room. The floor to the ceiling might've easily been 30 feet high, the room was around 60 feet across. My cell looked like an anthill compared to this place.

How large was this building really? And if it was as big as I thought it was, why hasn't anyone from the outside seen it and come to investigate? I was high in the room, only about 10 feet from the ceiling on a small platform. The only way to reach me was to climb a tall staircase attached to the wall. Had we really climbed all those steps? I hadn't felt it.

"You're probably wondering why we moved here Lucy dear?" his voice rang out.

I looked around for him. The room was empty except for a few pillars. There was no where I could see that he could hide, but his voice kept going.

"If I'm going to turn your little boyfriend to dust, then I'm going to need a little playing room."

I kept looking around as I angrily said,

"You'll never beat Natsu. He's stronger than you'll ever be."

His laughter echoed around me.

"Nonsense dear. That flicker of a flame you call your partner will be on his knees begging for mercy."

The wooden door to the room splintered open, slamming into the wall underneath me. I wondered briefly why he hadn't locked it, unless he wanted someone to be able to come inside. In the doorway I saw 3 figures behind the dust cloud. One was small, the other a little misshapen, and the third very familiar.

"Like hell I will!" a voice shouted into the room.

"Natsu?" I breathed.

In response the figure froze as the dust cleared away. A shock of pink hair was visible, and soon the rest of the head was too.

"Natsu," I said again.

He looked up at me.

"Lucy!"

He ran for the steps taking them about 3 or 4 at a time.

I now saw the small figure become Happy, and the misshapen one, Loke with a girl I had never seen before on his back.

Natsu made it to the top and in his hurry nearly skidded off the platform. He knelt in front of me, his hands gently cupping my face. He was so close, I could see the beginnings of the endless depths of his onyx eyes. Feel his breath tickle my lips. Almost hear his rapid heartbeat.

His touch was so light, almost as if I was breakable. It was the first gentle touch I've felt in what feels like forever. I reached out a hand and touched his face, surprised that the black wisps let me do so.

I choked out a sigh of relief. He was real, he was actually here. My heart was shuddering, trying its hardest not to explode with joy.

"Lucy," he breathed, eyes clouded yet shining at the same time. "what did he do to you?"

He ran his hands down my arm, gently so as not to disturb my bruises. I didn't want my kidnapper to be the focus of our reunion. I wanted these few brief seconds to be about us. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I pulled him closer, rested my forehead on his, breathed in his smoky scent. His hair tickled my face, his skin was on fire, he was everything I remembered and more that I had forgotten. He tilted me closer, my lips parting in anticipation. I felt his top lip graze my bottom one when a voice sounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's not solely yours anymore."

He pulled away and I missed him immediately. He turned his head slightly to the right and said over his shoulder,

"Raitei."

I used to think that there were no shades of black, but I was proved wrong as I watched Natsu's midnight colored eyes get darker by the second, every shade another deepening level of his unmatchable fury.


	11. Negatives

Natsu: 11

"Where are you?" I seethed.

I slowly stood and faced the room, my arms slightly stretched out to protect Lucy. The room was empty except for us, Loke, and Happy. Happy hovered at the ceiling while Loke still held onto Komiya. She had her arms wrapped around his neck like a child looking around.

"Doesn't it just infuriate you Natsu?" came the disembodied voice again.

"Natsu, up there!" Loke pointed towards the skylight.

"Aaah!" Happy cried as suddenly another shirtless man with a weird hair color appeared next to him floating in the air.

He flapped away, cringing in a farther corner. The man spoke again.

"Doesn't it just fill you with rage?"

I said nothing. I didn't need to speak. Actions spoke so much louder than words. I jumped towards him, intending to bring us both to the floor. In the split second before I reached him, a black arm thing, like what was on Lucy, came from behind him, wrapped itself around my neck, and pinned me to the floor. Or what I thought was the floor. It was the invisible platform this guy seemed to be walking on. I struggled as he leaned down and whispered,

"Doesn't it make you insanely jealous?"

The arm pushed down harder, pushing me through whatever landing I was on, sending me into the stone floor. I sat up on one arm still glaring at him as I said,

"Jealous? Of you? Please."

He only chuckled in response.

"Of course. You can never touch Lucy without her revulsion."

I growled.

"Because whenever you touch her, she'll remember the time I touched her there."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"And boy did I touch her. Everywhere with everything."

"Shut up!" I said louder still glaring at him.

"Don't listen Natsu!" Lucy called quietly from her seat.

"You can't do anything I haven't done, go anywhere I haven't gone, feel anything I haven't felt. Because while you were busying dicking around at your precious guild, I was here banging the girl you left virgin."

"I said SHUT UP!"

I practically exploded, turning into a super nova. I hoped that every degree was burning this bastard beyond recognition. When I came back down, he still stood there, inside a bubble of his darkness. He smiled.

"Interesting. You two are so alike. When I mentioned you, Lucy went a little nuts."

He floated over to where she was and traced a finger along her chin.

"Not that that stopped me."

"Stay away from her!"

I went for him but came up empty as he floated out of my reach. I resumed my position, blocking Lucy from his view.

"Hey you should feel good that it was you she responded to," Raitei said with a slight pout.

I went after him again, this time landing on his platform, and aiming attacks at him.

"It's not about me. I don't need to touch her for her to know how I feel about her," I said trying to hit him but was constantly being blocked by his black octopus arms.

"It's about her! I am way pissed off for her!"

"Interesting," was all he said.

He waved a large wall behind and over him, crashing into me like a wave and sending me back to the ground. He then aimed the same attack at Loke and Komiya. Loke pulled Komiya down and tried to shield her with his body because it was too big and fast for any of his magic. The blast hit them leaving behind a gray and purple smoke screen.

"Loke? Komiya?" Happy asked coming closer to the ground.

When the smoke finally cleared it revealed a giant gray 'x' covering both of them. Loke looked up first, then looked at Komiya. She still had her eyes squeezed shut with her hands crossed in front of her face. She popped open one eye.

"Loke? Are we dead?"

"No, pretty sure we're not," he said looking at their shield.

As soon as Komiya uncrossed her arms, the 'x' melted down and took the silhouette of her and Loke on the floor. Loke looked at her. She bit her lip.

"Umm, I dabbled in a bit of Shadow Magic."

"Must be a bitch at night for you huh?"

We all looked back towards Raitei who was laying upside down on his invisible plank, his arms spread out, his smile turned into a frown. He didn't seem at all worried, in fact, he looked slightly amused with us.

"natsu," Happy said joining us.

"I noticed something. He only uses his magic, he won't get into any actual hand to hand tussles. If you can relieve him of his magic, he'll be defenseless."

I looked to Loke.

"I'll distract him. While he's dealing with me, you can attack him and try to get his rings. Once you have them Komiya can lock on him."

"Ok," Loke agreed

"Right," said Komiya.

"Natsu, what do I do?" Happy asked eager to be useful.

I turned to him and said,

"Protect Lucy. The last thing we need is him trying to use her as a shield."

"Aye sir," He said saluting.

"What are you guys talking about over there?"

I gritted my teeth. He was really getting on my nerves, especially now that he's adopted child-like qualities. We separated, facing him while Happy flew up to Lucy and perched on the edge of the seat's armrest.

"Ooh, you look ready," he said smiling down at me. He waved his arm in my direction and I was ready to dodge. A pile of goop landed in me, covering every inch of my skin.

"What in the hell is that?" asked Loke backing away a step.

I flicked some away from my face.

"Ha," I grinned, "it's gonna take more than just sludge to stop me Raitei."

His Chesire cat grin was back.

"That's why I didn't use 'just sludge'."

The goop slid off me all at once then, and pulled itself together into a pile as tall as I was. The form became almost smoky yet still solid.

"Natsu," said Komiya, "it's you."

The goopy stuff had turned itself into another version of me. Instead of flesh-toned skin, it had black smoke with purple ribbons peeping out whenever it moved. Instead of pink hair, it was a shocking electric blue to match the flames that circled him. He had white pupils, the very epitome of emptiness. His clothes matched his skin in color and texture.

"Natsu, darling Lucy, everyone, I'd like you to meet Natsu 2.0. The Negative Natsu."

The nega me started stalking towards me. I went to attack it, only to be countered and thrown into the far wall. Stone crumbled around my head as my image came forward.

"Oh, I do hope you enjoy playing together," Raitei squeeled from atop the room.

Loke moved in to help me leaving Komiya, who was still too weak to help in any big physical way, leaning against the wall for support.

"Ah, ah, ah, young man. This is Natsu's toy. If you want to play you can have your own."

He brought both hands up above his head, pulled them into an 'x', aimed it at Loke, and then broke the 'x'. More black and purple tendrils snaked out from the ground and began to jump at Loke.

"AAAhhh!"

Komiya. I looked to help, but it was a mistake and fake me shot flames from his mouth into me throwing me back to the wall. I pushed off the wall and lunged back at him, fists raised and on fire, but all he did was catch me, turn, and use my momentum to send me tumbling behind him. I skidded to a stop and turned. It was opposite, so everything I did he had a counter for and everything he did I had a counter for. How do you beat yourself?

I continued sparring with it, only to be blocked at every attempt and to block his. If Loke were able to help I might've had better luck, but he was busy with Komiya and those shadowy things. I jumped at Nega Natsu only to have him avoid me and go for a kick which I barely missed.

"Loke?" I called out.

"A little busy here," he responded jumping to avoid getting slammed by the snake-like creatures.

It was then I briefly noticed Komiya being held by one of the tentacles, swinging high above Loke.

"Loke, have it face the light," she instructed. "It's dark magic it should weaken in direct sunlight."

Loke only grunted in response. I faced my opponent again. Is that so?

"Hey, little piece of shit, come on over here! Just try to beat me!" I taunted standing directly under the skylight, the fading sun visible through it.

I mentally slapped myself. I had sounded a lot like Gray just then. I always responded to challenges so this image should too. Instead, however, it stayed in the shadows aiming fire-related attacks.

"I don't get it. If he's me shouldn't he respond?" I said as I dodged a flaming missile.

"He's your opposite Natsu," Lucy said weakly from above me. "He's not gonna do what you would do."

"What?!" I huffed as I blew fire back at the image.

"It means he's not an idiot," Loke said beaming light at one of the tendrils from one of his rings.

It shivered then dissipated.

"Whatever your strength is should be his weakness. What is it?" Komiya called from the top of the tendril.

She pulled the monster's shadow up from the floor and used it to shove the creature into the waning light. It rippled, then turned to dust.

"Aaahh!" she cried as she fell.

Loke ran and jumped, catching her in the air, then landed solidly on his feet.

"Aww, you're a nice kitty," Komiya said smushing her face to his.

Loke only smirked at her.

"Komiya," I said interrupting her snuggle,"You need to read me."


	12. Weaknesses

Happy: 12

"If you read me you'll be able to find my weakness and my strength," Natsu said, ducking a swing from the dark Natsu.

"And in turn find the image's strength and weakness," Loke deducted setting Komiya back on her own two feet.

"Yes, ok. Let's hurry. Loke can you keep fake Natsu busy?"

"I got it."

Loke raced over and shoved dark Natsu to the side, catching him off guard.

"Komiya, you have to hurry!" I called down to her.

Lucy had gone quiet. She was badly injured and I knew that it was taking its toll. She was like a deflated balloon almost sagging to the floor. I noticed that all she really did was watch Natsu and cringe slightly whenever Raitei used his magic.

"Now, now, no cheating," Raitei called from above still walking around the room afloat on his invisible floor.

He flicked his fingers at them and large, bird-shaped, black and purple things manifested in the air.

"Get rid of them," he said

The birds dove for the three at the same time the fake Natsu did. Natsu created a wall of fire that stopped the birds. However, dark Natsu ran right through it and tackled him to the floor. While the three were busy down there Raitei made his way over to me and Lucy. I flew up to guard her as best I could.

"And who might you be little guy?" He asked me.

He moved his hand around me to reach Lucy but I bit him.

"Piece of shit," he muttered.

He moved his hand and I thought he was about to sic more of his dark projections on me. Instead he back-handed me, knocking me out of the air. As I lay in a small heap I thought bitterly, 'so he does use physical force.' I stood back up and was about to go for Raitei again when I was suddenly knocked to the side. The birds had ignored the fire wall and were now after me.

"Woah!" I said as I took to the sky seconds before another bird landed on the spot I had been, talons outstretched.

"Happy," Natsu called from down below, "Skylight!"

"Aye!" I called back down.

I flew around the room gathering the bird's attention, six in all, having them all follow me. I saw Raitei getting in Lucy's personal space. I aimed downward and flew next to his head. My faithful entourage followed and ran down their master while they were at it.

"Stupid things! Go for the cat not me!"

I chuckled as I crossed the skylight. One by one the birds touched the light and disappeared in smoky wisps. Loke was still busy with the fake Natsu when he said,

"Komiya, if you're going to read him now's the time!"

Raitei was getting back up so I flew back to Lucy's side. I promised Natsu I would protect her, I wasn't about to let him down.

"Stay away from her!" I shouted at him.

He waved me off.

"Don't worry cat, I'm not going near her. I've got other things to worry about."

He adjusted his rings, then aimed a hand at the skylight. He lowered his hand slowly and I felt a breeze. Wind. That was a minor weakness of Natsu's, maybe this guy would take out Nega Natsu the same way. By the time his hand was all the way down, it felt like a hurricane was in the room. I was being flung by currents all over the place.

Loke and Nega Natsu were still going. I noticed that they stopped for a moment. I thought that maybe the shadow was starting to feel the effects of the wind. Nega Natsu suddenly exploded, blue flames almost licking the ceiling.

"Holy shit," I saw Loke mouth.

I mentally smacked myself. Of course, they were opposite. What Natsu couldn't handle, fake Natsu thrived on. I looked for Natsu, who was on his knees I front of Komiya who had her hands around his face staring into his eyes.

"Uh, Komi, we kind of need a weakness," Loke said shakily as he backed away a few steps from the now insanely stronger dark Natsu.

"I'm getting a bit of wind weakness," she called out.

Dark Natsu blew a blue vortex at Loke sending him across the room.

"No shit!" he yelled angrily rubbing his head.

"Umm, vehicles," Komiya tried again.

"Something useful please!" yelled Loke as he was manhandled by Nega Natsu.

"And Lucy," Komiya continued, "he has a large weakness for Lucy. Damn, that boy is whipped by that girl."

That made sense, but that also meant that the fake Natsu drew strength from Lucy. That's probably why he never attacked her.

"So, what's the strength Komiya!?" I asked desperately.

Suddenly, Loke was thrown into me and we both fell into a corner. Loke used a shield right away blocking us from the following attack.

"Any day now Komi!" Loke yelled.

I don't understand how my brain took the time to notice the nickname that he's used twice now.

"I can't find his strength! I keep only getting Lucy!"

"Go further!" Loke replied, the shield starting to crack.

"I can't that's all there is!" she yelled exasperated.

She broke the hold and Natsu fell forward on his hands. The image seemed to sense this, and turned away from me and Loke.

"I'm not dead yet, so I'm not done," Natsu declared standing.

"Loke," I said tugging on his sleeve," I need your help."

After telling him my plan I rushed to Komiya. She agreed to keep Raitei busy. She used my shadow and turned it into a large wildcat and began duking it out with Raitei. Natsu was getting pummeled by his opposite. We didn't have much time. I went up to Lucy, who had come back to life a little and was struggling against her bonds.

"Lucy, do you trust me?"

"Of course," she whispered.

I went behind the chair. I'm not the strongest cat by far, but Natsu has taught me that sometimes the power of will is all the strength you need. I grabbed the head of the giant throne, and pushed. It was probably the heaviest chair in the world, it seemed to be made of solid oak. I took a deep breath and continued pushing until the chair was teetering at the edge of the platform.

"Happy, what are you doing?"

"Trust me," I repeated.

Then I pushed her over the edge. She squealed as she fell, but stopped when Loke caught her.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed responding to her scream.

That brief moment cost him as Natsu jumped him and pinned him to the ground. I heard the sounds of Natsu getting his face beat in and urged Loke to hurry. He dragged Lucy under the last bits of light under the skylight. Instatntly, her black shackles disappeared.

"Come on, get her and let's go!" Komiya called still battling with Raitei.

Loke scooped Lucy up as the building began to shake.

"Loke, your spell! It's ending!" I yelled.

I turned to Natsu.

"Natsu we need to go. Now!"

Dark Natsu turned to face me and gave the real Natsu the chance to kick him off of himself. Dark Natsu was laying on the floor and smirking. He stood shakily, and produced a sword of flames out of his right hand. After roundhouse kicking him, fake Natsu pinned Natsu again.

"Natsu," Lucy whimpered struggling in Loke's grip. "Put me down Loke."

"No way." He said.

"Let her go," I insisted having a revelation.

"Why in the hell would I do that?!" Loke questioned probably wondering if I was still sane.

"Trust," Was all I said.

He glared at me for a moment then slowly let Lucy down on shaky legs. Nega Natsu had the sword again and had raised it above Natsu's heart.

"Finish him!" Raitei demanded.

After a quick glance I saw he had Komiya held tight to him with a knife at her throat.

"Komi!" Loke said, anger in his voice.

There was a bit of confusion in his eyes between reprimanding Lucy who was running towards the two Natsus and saving Komiya. Luckily Lucy made the decision for him. Nega Natsu plunged the sword down and stopped no less than a millimeter from Lucy's throat. Natsu stared at Lucy hovering over him, who stared at Nega Natsu defiantly, who stared at Lucy with an unreadable expression.

"Go Loke. Lucy's fine. He won't hurt her. Weakness remember?"

"That was all he needed to chase after Raitei. Natsu reached around Lucy and grabbed the sword from Nega Natsu, who was still frozen in uncertainty, and proceeded to eat it. He slowly stood placing himself between Lucy and his counterfeit. Orange and now purple flames were beginning to come up from his skin, starting from the hand that clasped Lucy's.

"I'm all fired up!" He proclaimed with a deadly smile.

I should've recognized it sooner. Not only was Lucy his weakness, she was also his strength.


	13. Exodus

Lucy: 13

I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I needed to save Natsu from the shadow creature that Raitei, or whatever his name is, made. I began to panic when Loke wouldn't let me down. I looked to Happy for help. In his eyes I saw a spark of something like understanding. He told Loke to release me, which he did, although hesitantly. I stood on shaky legs and almost lost my balance.

I looked up and saw Natsu and Shadow Natsu on the floor. I saw a sword extending from Shadow Natsu's arm. It was like shutting off a TV, the big picture quickly turning into a pinprick of color before disappearing altogether. All of my thoughts vanished except for one. I had to get to Natsu.

I ran, or at least I think I tried to, desperate to get there before something irreversible happened. I heard a voice scream,

"Finish him!"

At that moment I threw myself over Natsu, my head against his chest, my arms around his shoulders. My eyes squeezed shut, and I prayed that my distraction would be enough to at least buy Natsu some time.

But, I felt nothing. Not the burning of fire on flesh, not a quick freefall towards darkness, not a thing. My eyes opened. I looked up into the bright light from Shadow Natsu's sword. It was practically touching me, but it was not hurting me.

I met Shadow Natsu's eyes, blank, white canvases, showing no emotion. I didn't understand why he hadn't killed me, especially with Natsu beneath me. I didn't care, I just stared back at him, daring him to go through with it, knowing the moment he did Natsu would murder him.

An arm suddenly reached from behind me and grabbed Shadow Natsu's sword. Natsu then brough it back to him. Shadow Natsu did nothing, just let him take it while still sitting on top of him. I heard an inhaling sound and knew Natsu had just eaten this guy's sword. I briefly wondered how he would react to it, since Shadow Natsu's fire had to be like his own.

Natsu surprised me by suddenly shoving Shadow Natsu off of him and standing, pulling me up with him. He stood between me and Shadow Natsu almost blocking me from view. He held my hand behind his back. I was looking at it when I saw, what would normally be his orange and red flamed, turn orange and purple. Shadow Natsu's blue flames must have finally mixed with Natsu's. He yelled at Shadow Natsu,

"I'm all fired up!"

And I couldn't help but smile.

The room was still shaking. Whatever spell Happy had been talking about was rattling the walls and a sound like straining metal was in the air.

Natsu released my hand. I looked up to tell him that we shouldn't be separated, that we needed to go right away, but he was already on the offensive. Shadow Natsu was still matching him stroke for stroke but he was backing up. Loke was up top struggling to free that girl I think is named Komi.

"Ha! Soon your little trick spell will close, and lock you here with me and I'll never let you out," Raitei sang as he danced away from Loke.

"You know, I think some guys here have certain tastes you could fulfill. Maybe you could serve a useful purpose."

Loke grimaced as Raitei brought Komi up to his face and said in her ear,

"Wouldn't it be nice to have your boyfriend here too?"

Her eyes closed and she went limp.

"Komi!" Loke cried as he went for her.

"Nu-uh," Raitei chuckled blocking Loke's attempts, "I'm not scared of you."

Loke paused and smirked,

"I'm not the one you should be scared of."

Raitei made a snorting noise and looked back to his prize. Suddenly he froze. I didn't understand. Loke was slowly advancing, then gently prying Raitei's fingers from Komi.

"Hiya!"

Happy's voice distracted me and I looked to see him mak a dive at Shadow Natsu. The distraction gave Natsu the opening he needed. I thought he was going to use a fire attack. Instead, he grabbed Shadow Natsu's vest, I think, and threw him through the skylight he had been backed under. There was barely any sunlight left, it was hard to tell if Shadow Natsu was still there. Natsu and I stared at the skylight for a few moments when finally, the faintest black and purple whispers of dust drifted through.

Suddenly I heard screams. Earsplitting, blood-curdling screams. Raitei was on the floor, the actual floor, holding his head, and screaming bloody murder. I stared, shocked, unable to move. What had happened to him?

"Natsu!" Loke called out, scooping Komi, who was awake again, up into his arms. "We have to go! Now!"

Natsu said nothing, just picked me up in the same manner.

"Happy, let's go!" Loke yelled to the blue cat, and ran ahead of us out the door.

Natsu followed, and Happy was not far behind. I expected the entire building to be crumbling with all the noise going on, but it wasn't. Soon we were running up stairs. Why we were going higher instead of out, I didn't know, but I trusted Natsu and Loke. I held onto Natsu tighter. Even though nothing else was really making sense at this point, he was still solid.

After a minuet Natsu reached the top and I had to blink a couple of times to make sure that what I saw was real. I had expected a tall, dark, and foreboding structure where I had been imprisoned. Instead I saw nothing, just a lot of dirt, and finally, a lot of sky.

I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. I was actually outside, with Natsu. He slowly sank to the floor and cradled me to him even tighter as I cried, stroking my hair and whispering that he loved me.


	14. Recovery

Natsu: 14

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, pivot. Repeat. Repeat again. Keep repeating until you feel like you've worn a trench in the floor from pacing about 3 feet deep. Now, you have an idea of how I felt. 4 inches of oak separated me from Lucy. That and the entire guild who were watching me in my endless loop. My loop with the consistency of a metronome.

"Why don't you take a break? You freaking out for 3 hours isn't going to speed them up any faster," Gray suggested.

I looked at him without breaking my stride, then flipped him off and went back to staring at nothing. Back and forth, back and forth.

I didn't understand why it was taking them so long. It's not like they're reviving the dead. Unless they were. Shit! That thought set me off again and I paced even more furiously. After a few moments I stopped in front of the door and placed my hands on the frame. It would take me only a few seconds to burn down the wooden door if I chose to do so.

"Natsu," Gray warned sensing the direction my train of thought was heading in.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't. I knew that Lucy needed help and lots of rest. My barging in and demanding that she tell me everything wouldn't make anything easier on her. My mind was whirling in inconclusive circles. When I had asked her what Raitei had done to her she had said 'no' and nothing else. Had it really been so terrible that she couldn't tell me? I had a guess but then again, you could never be sure.

I wished that I could've been like Loke so that I could see her without breaking their no entering rule. Then again he was sort of busy keeping Komiya company. She hadn't been as physically wounded as Lucy so Cana and Mirajane fixed her up in under an hour. She had sat by herself in a white dress in a corner of the guild.

Everyone had been very grateful to her for her help but became a little wary of her once they learned of her magic. Loke, ever the gentleman, went to stay by her side.

"She's been alone long enough don't you think?" was what he told us.

Plus, he was one of the few who could actually look her in the eye without freaking out. I think Komiya appreciated that.

A creaking made me open my eyes. Levy stood in front of me, her face red, her hair a mess, and it looked like a hand had gripped her upper arm rather roughly judging by the red marks.

"Natsu, listen…"

"Is she ok? Will she be ok? Please tell me she's going to be ok?" I interrupted.

"Calm down. Yah, she's going to be fine," she said as Erza, Juvia, and Master Mokarov filed past her out of the room.

All of them looked like they had just pulled an all-nighter, disheveled, and tired.

"What did you guys do in there?" Gray asked noticing the same thing.

Levy put a hand to her head, "The crazy ones are usually the strongest."

She faced me again.

"Master Makarov said you could come in since you wouldn't leave him alone till he let you. Just don't wake her. It is essential that she wake up on her own."

"Uh, ok. Just scoot over, let me in," I said impatiently.

"Seriously, the abduction messed with her head. Waking up differently than she is used to is a big shock. We would've waited to treat her when she was sane, but her injuries would've only gotten worse."

I threw my hands up exasperated.

"Are you going to let me see her or not?"

Levy sighed and moved away from the door. As I went in I heard Gray say to Levy,

"He's going to wake her isn't he?"

Just before the door shut I heard Levy's answer,

"Yep."

I found Lucy on the bed sleeping, her hair splayed around her as if she were underwater. She was wearing the same white dress as Komiya. I tried ignoring the bandages and discolorations all over her body, but I couldn't. I fell to my knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "If only I'd been faster. I could've saved you a lot sooner."

I went to touch her hand, but stopped short. Touching her wouldn't wake her would it? I didn't think so. I laid my hand on hers, it was clammy. She shifted. I looked up just as Lucy's eyes snapped open. For a moment everything was still, then she looked at me. Or more accurately, through me. Lucy was in front of me, but Lucy was not awake. Before I got a word out, she flipped off the bed pinning me beneath her. Instantly her hands found my throat.

"You didn't chain me up last night. Wrong move," Lucy was saying.

I had never seen her eyes more filled with such a violent hatred. It almost scared me.

"I told you I'd never give up and I'm not done yet."

I tried pulling her fingers away, but she suddenly had amazing strength, not at all hindered by her injuries.

"Lucy," I choked out, "It's me, Natsu."

She laughed and added more pressure.

"Yes, yes. Natsu is coming. I told you he was."

I didn't want to hurt her, but she was trying to kill me. In her mind I must be playing the part of Raitei. The thought disgusted me enough to where I was able to pry away her fingers. I flipped her over and held her hands to either side of her.

"Lucy, stop it," I begged, "It's me."

She struggled against me for a few more moments, but then met my gaze. Seconds later she went still. It was as if a physical cloud was clearing from her eyes. The moment she breathed, "Natsu", I exhaled with relief. I let go of her hands and tried helping her sit up.

"I can't," she whimpered, "everything hurts."

I picked her up and gingerly placed her back on the bed. I kneeled next to her.

"Natsu, would you…umm," she paused, looked away, then looked back at me. "come up here with me?"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I just tried to kill you and you're worried about hurting me. You're still you," she said softly.

She waved me over still, so I slowly settled in next to her.

"So what happened?" she asked looking at me.

I grabbed one of her hands, intertwining our fingers together. Her hands was a perfect fit.

"Should I start at the beginning?" I asked.

"All the best stories do," she answered.

So, I told her everything from finding out she was missing, to working with Loke and Komiya, to finding her original cell empty and using my inner GPs to find her in that large room, and finally ending with her falling asleep in my arms on our way back to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu?" she said.

"Yeah?"

By now her head rested on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her careful not to hurt her, my hand still playing with her fingers.

"Did you mean it? She asked.

"Mean what?"

"You told me you loved me."

She grabbed my other hand with her free one.

"I kept hearing it over and over. When we made it out of that place you said it a lot. And on our way back, I kept hearing it and I didn't know if I was still awake or asleep. So, I just need to know if you meant it."

She fell silent and looked over at me. She saw me watching her with a smile on my face.

"Every time," I said then leaned forward and kissed her.

She inhaled, surprised but responded positively. She tasted like every star in the sky. On fire, shining with so much life. It was completely perfect, the way I always thought it might be. I stayed gentle, I didn't want to hurt her. Just the opposite. I wanted her to feel just how much she meant to me.

She reached up and ran her hand through my hair sending all my nerves ablaze. I think I made some sort of noise signaling my pleasure because she smiled against my lips. If I didn't stop now, I don't think I ever could. I pulled back to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes were shining, and her cheeks had the cutest pink tinge to them. She smiled then said softly,

"I do too."

"What?" I asked, my heart automatically leaping into throat.

"I love you too."

Her eyes moved down.

"You might want to put yourself out," she giggled.

I looked down that I was on fire. Everywhere. The flames were back to their original selves. All traces of purple were gone. I reeled myself in chuckling. I paused when I saw the hand holding Lucy's was on fire too.

"That doesn't hurt you?" I asked.

"No. I don't think you could ever hurt me. Even if you wanted to," She guessed.

"Me neither. I still don't want to burn down the room though."

I put out our handheld flame. Lucy soon fell asleep again. I thought of leaving her alone but then immediately dismissed it. Who knew how she'd react if she woke up again. Plus, I'm holding the girl I'm in love with who loves me too. Who would want to ever leave that?


	15. Epilogue

Happy: 15

Epilogue

"So, honestly, how do you feel?"

"I told you, I'm ok. Just the basic bumps and bruises."

Loke and Komiya have been repeating different versions of this argument since she was done getting fixed up.

"Seriously kitty, I'm fine," Komiya said smiling at him.

"Kitty? Why the hell does she call you that?" Gray asked.

"Because she flippin wants to," Levy interrupted. "Besides, it's a cute nickname."

"Yah, kind of like the one he gave to her," I yelled from above them all.

The guild looked up at the rafters where I was lounging.

"You gave me a nickname?" Komiya asked wrapping her arms around Loke's neck from behind him, sitting up on a table.

"I do not have nickname for her," Loke claimed placing one of his hands over one of Komiya's.

He was almost too easy to read.

"Uh, huh. Sure you don't," I teased.

"I don't!" he insisted.

"What do you think _Komi_?" I asked, emphasizing her shortened name. "You remember him calling you that right?"

Loke didn't let her answer but instead said,

"That's not a nickname. That's just her name."

"But shortened," I pointed out.

"So, you admit that you gave her that nickname," Gray interjected.

"Yes. No. Wait, what?" Loke said confused.

He shook his head then continued with me.

"When you're fighting someone you don't always have the breath to say a person's full name. If you haven't noticed, most of us have 2-syllable names."

I flew down to them and landed next to him on the bench he was sitting on.

"Really, it was just a simple 'ya' at the end," I pushed.

"What about you Komiya? Don't you think it's simple?" Gray asked.

"Umm…," she started.

"Goodness, leave her alone," Loke said annoyed.

"Don't want us messing with your girlfriend?" Gray taunted, clearly enjoying the sight of a flustered Loke.

"It's not like she likes the 'ya' so much anyway," Loke continued ignoring Gray's remark.

"I like ya," Komiya said.

All movement stopped. The members of the guild including me stared at her with big smiles on our faces. Each of us prepared to gauge Loke's reaction.

"What?" Loke asked.

"I like ya," she said again this time more into his ear.

Loke's face instantly flamed. I couldn't help it.

"They liiiiike each other!"

The rest of the guild followed suite while Komiya laughed and Loke slowly died of embarrassment for the first time.

I glanced towards Lucy's door. Natsu had been in there a long time. I had wanted to see Lucy almost as bad as the rest of the guild, but we all understood that Natsu needed some time alone with her. But now that the guild members were distracted, curiosity was quickly getting the better of this cat. Ignoring my possible death I flew to the door.

I just wanted a peek, nothing more I promised myself. I slowly eased open the oak door with a slight creak. I stuck my head inside and what I found there made me smile.

Lucy looked pretty banged up, but she would sleep well with Natsu right beside her. He was asleep too, but had somehow kept both of their hands connected to each other. Natsu wasn't the brightest, everyone knew that. But he was strong, loyal, and good friend. Everything Lucy would ever need in the future. The princess was back in the dragon's keep, and I don't think anything could ever change that.


End file.
